1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a type of medical apparatus, and more particularly to a disposable circumcision apparatus.
2. Related Art
Redundant prepuce or phimosis is one of the reasons for male urinary system infection and aggravation of sexually transmitted diseases. Redundant prepuce or phimosis can cause urinary tract infection that may lead to chronic prostatitis, which presents as a series of symptoms such as back pain, impotence and prospermia. In addition, the effect of male circumcision has been widely recognized in reducing the transmission HIV. Therefore, removing redundant foreskin or phimosis is a good way to prevent and/or arrest these diseases.
One of the inventors of the present invention, Mr. Jianzhong Shang, has been credited by some authorities as having created key products and technologies in the field of circumcision. The development of circumcision apparatuses has now entered a new stage of design and promotion.
Current circumcision tools typically comprise an inner ring placed onto a penis, typically a small child or even an infant. The prepuce is uncovered at first and the inner ring is tied onto a corresponding location of the penis. Then the prepuce is placed over the inner ring and is tied with a ligature, so as to prevent blood circulation.
However, due to the small size of the penis in a typical circumcision procedure and the high degree of precision needed during surgery, it is difficult to properly place and secure the inner ring to the penis, possibly resulting in discomfort for patients, especially infants.